


Under Cover

by Moonbeam (KhonshusKnight)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Public Sex, blowjob, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: Youngjo is surprised that Seoho can't wait til they get back to the dorm
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks:  
> \- Public Sex  
> \- Oral Sex
> 
> Day 2 and I'm still on track!? I am just as shocked as you are. I don't know why but I felt really nervous about this one. Hope you enjoy, comments, kudos and hits are greatly appreciated <3

Youngjo would say he was surprised when Seoho reached over to run a hand up his thigh. Youngjo had his headphones in, they were going home from a late schedule and the others were all asleep. Youngjo looked at his boyfriend, it wasn't unusual for them to sit at the back of the van and hold hands or something with their bags covering it up, they were clearly together and the rest of the band knew it, but no one said anything - or cared. 

Seoho's hand moved cupping Youngjo gently, and Youngjo looked at him, Seoho giving him a cheeky grin. Everyone was asleep, except their manager who was driving and Youngjo wanted to keep this from the manager for as long as possible, he didn't want to be separated from the slightly younger - but still very cute man. He wished he could give Seoho a quick kiss, but again it was too much of a risk, although Seoho didn't seem to mind as he gently palmed Youngjo, their bags hiding how naughty his hands were being. Youngjo shifted his hips slightly forward leaning against the seat and not looking at Seoho refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much this was exhilarating. 

They had discussed having sex in a slightly public place - as if their dorm wasn't public enough. They'd almost hooked up on a balcony in a hotel but both had gotten too nervous to do it just in case they had gotten caught. Seoho would always also comment on how Youngjo tended to have more vanilla sex - Seoho was the first person he'd ever dated who suggested doing things that were not nice and vanilla, that was not to say Seoho was crazy adventurous but rather braver than Youngjo was. However, with them both being interested in public sex, Youngjo knew that other than his hardening cock, Seoho already knew this would turn him on. Seoho made an exaggerated yawn and move their bags off Youngjo's lap, he grabbed a blanket and pulled it over him as he moved to rest his head on Youngjo's lap, facing the other man's stomach. This was not unusual - they often slept on each other in the car, sometimes Geonhak held his arm in front of him so Dongju could lean on it. 

The schedule was pretty far away from Seoul so they were going to be in the van for at least another two hours - although Youngjo knew at some point Seoho would actually fall asleep on him. The younger man gently nuzzled against Youngjo's growing bulge, mouthing over it. Youngjo's hand moved to rest on Seoho's back gently telling him that he liked it. He could literally feel Seoho's smile radiating from him as he popped open Youngjo's button and zipper to pull him out of his pants. Youngjo adjusted the blanket to cover him better so no one would be able to see him - even if they were sat diagonally from him. Youngjo's eyes scanned the van, the others were all still asleep, unaware of the illicit activity at the back of the van.

Seoho was now softly kissing Youngjo's length, stroking him, trying to get him harder. Youngjo was pretty surprised that he wasn't nearly as nervous as he thought he would be. He was more turned on at the idea that someone was going to catch them - not that he wanted anyone to see. Seoho kept going, kissing over his length, before taking Youngjo into his mouth. Youngjo gently rubbing over his back softly, encouraging him to keep going. Keeping his face as steady as possible, he didn't want anyone looking back and getting the impression that something funny was going on. He was looking out of the window at the night as they passed it, although he wasn't focussing on it at all, not when Seoho was moving his mouth like that. He could feel Seoho digging his hand into his thigh, trying to keep himself quiet - just as Youngjo was fighting to keep the sounds under wraps. 

Seoho shifted slightly, deep throating Youngjo, nose against Youngjo's stomach before he pulled back off him, going back to kissing over Youngjo's dick while he caught his breath. Youngjo moved his other hand, gently running it through Seoho's hair. He wished he could tell Seoho how good he was being, how this was the quietest Seoho had ever been during sex and how so turned on he was. Youngjo knew that he was not going to last for a very long time with Seoho teasing him like this, playing with him, getting him all worked up with no real outlet for it. Youngjo wanted to thrust into Seoho's mouth but he was unable to - not without potentially giving everything away. 

Seoho moved to take him back into his mouth, he was moving his head slowly, it was almost painful how slow Seoho was going. Youngjo understood why Seoho complained when he went slow with him in this moment. He gave Seoho's hair a little tug to try to encourage him to go a little faster - although Seoho only sped up a little bit. Youngjo shifted and must've made a sound as the manager asked. "Youngjo, are you okay?" 

Youngjo took a deep breath, Seoho hadn't stopped moving his mouth - because he was such a tease. "Y-yeah, just Seoho moving in his sleep and headbutting me." Youngjo's voice thankfully did not fail him but it seemed like the manager believed him. 

"Try to get some sleep soon. You guys have schedules tomorrow too." The manger said and Youngjo breathed out a sigh in relief that he had gotten away with it. Seoho still moving on him, going slow, teasing the head of Youngjo's dick with his tongue. Youngjo could feel Seoho's smile around him when Youngjo's own breath hitched, he was getting closer to his climax. Youngjo's fingers carded through Seoho's hair, before tapping him on the shoulder three times, letting him know he was so close - it was something they learnt to do when they were having to be quiet, Seoho kept going until Youngjo climaxed, having to bite his own hand to keep the noise down. Seoho swallowed, and then tucked Youngjo back into his pants, shifting closer to him. 

Youngjo smiled at it, Seoho was not one for skinship, but he did love when Seoho was cuddly with him. Seoho got comfortable on him and Youngjo gently stroked his hair until the younger fell asleep, and a little while after, before falling asleep too - none of them waking up until they got back to the dorm, all six of them sleepily trudging up to their bed. When Geonhak was in the bathroom washing up, Youngjo pulled Seoho in for a kiss. "I'll make tonight up to you." 

"Mhm, you don't have to, it was fun for me too." Seoho grinned, kissing Youngjo again quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/KK_Moonbeam) if you wanna chat or anything~


End file.
